


Disa

by christiant



Series: Beyond The Breach [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	Disa

Mama Disa is quiet at the service. The calm, _respectable_ one.

Her overly large hat seems to hide her away from the world.

They protest the funeral, the Kaiju worshiping freaks, along with the religious weirdos who believe that the invasion is a sign of God's displeasure with humanity.

They protest the funeral of her only child (her "darling love"), but she is strong and unbowed and they will not have the pleasure of seeing her hurt.

(They _will_ see Jeanie. Her puffy face is all over the web within hours.)


End file.
